Cupid's Rings on fire
by MrsWolff94
Summary: Quotes from my 8th grade life, the year before I passed to freshmen year. Some details are exagerated, and I'm not telling every single detail of my life, but the ones I'm telling are the most important ones.
1. Chapter 1

------------------------- Cupid's Rings on fire ----------------------

_**Chapter #1**_

''What a nice Welcome''

_**DEAR DIARY:**_

''Yes, it's true, or at least that's what I think, I Love you Ben Campbell''

These were the last words I said back in Kansas, but now I live in San diego so it will never be the same, ever again...

My name is Emma Stevenson, I'm 16 years old & my life has just been ruined. why ruined you'll ask?? well, I had the bestest friends someone could ever wish for & the love of my life (at least that's what I thought) was about to kiss me for the first time in my life, but then Mom got a job we're she'll gain the triple she gained back in Kansas, so it was good-bye kansas & hello san diego. My mom has a friend here in san diego, her name's Sarah Lockman and, Luckily, she's got a daughter same age at me. her name's britney, britney Houston. pretty nice girl, definetely a guy's dream girl, Blonde, bright-eyed, huge boobs, average height, white skin. She's captain of her (or should I call our) School's cheerleader squad, straight A+ student, only daughter & very rich. yeah, definetely the type of ''dreamgirl'' any guy would like, or at least that's what I heard from my friends back in kansas. but me? I'm totally the opposite from her, Red-head, really short, pale-tan skin, Black-eyed & My boobs are hardly able to be seen. anyways I'm not looking forward to find a relationship here in san diego, nobody dates Emmy Stevenson, and you can call me a non-confident girl but I don't think ANY guy would like a girl like me.

_**Sept.5/07**_

First day of school, not so cool as britney had told me, but at least I made some ''friends'' if you can call them like that. when I first got to school I went straight to the principal's office to look for my schedule. as soon as I got it I tried to go to my first class, Biology, I accidentaly went into the wrong and in the middle of the class, which I never found out which was, I realized I was in the wrong room & everybody laughed at me, IT FELT SO HUMILIATING!! well, at least I got safe to biology & I sat with britney & her friends, she introduced them to me, Sheila, Aly and Selena. I liked them very much, who knows? Maybe they can be my friends during the next 4 years of high school that are left for me to graduate. after Biology I headed to the next 2 periods, Chemistry & Literature. at lunch I sat with Britney and her friends and was introduced to Britney's crush, who's name is Cody, Cody Torrington. since I moved here mom & dad gave me my sweet-16 birthday 3 months earlier, a cherry-red BMW convertible. it was a really nice Gift, since OBVIOUSLY I'm not gonna risk myself by being drived around town by my parents. Besides, every teen at school owned a car & knew how to drive. I learned how to drive last summer, when I was 15 & mom let me borrow her car to drive a few loops around town. Anyways, as soon as school was over I headed to the parking lot to find that My new car had been completely BANDALISED!! Condons were tied around the tires, cans were tied at the back with a sing that said ''JUST MARRIED'', the front glass was completely full of holes and, besides of that, some STUPID guy left his underwear in the drivers seat!! what a nice welcome from West side High school...


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------- Cupid's Rings on fire ----------------------

_**Chapter #2**_

''What to do''

_**DEAR DIARY:**_

As I told you last time, yesterday was a really humiliating day. not only because I was the new girl, but also because the stupid jocks in order to give a little ''welcome'' to how things work at west side high school they filled up my car with such disgusting things that I'm DEFINETELY not mentioning again!!

_**Sept.6/07**_

Second day, great. I wonder what are the stupid jocks gonna do to me this time? well I hope they're not planning anything 'cause my car has a little surprise waiting for them If they try to do something. Anyways, I think I smell today 'cause all of the guys don't stop to stare at me! I'm like ''GOSH, please stop doing that'' you can call me paranoic but when people stare at me I think it's because they're making fun of me or there's something wrong with me.

I walked into my first period, Creative writing, were I had to sit next to James Mclovin, Nice guy, belongs to the jocks but I didn't see him near my car when the ''welcome'' was done. we talked during the whole 2 periods while we we're doing the full page essay we were asked to do, he seems really nice, maybe he could be one of the first guy-friends I'll have here at Kansas.

At lunch I sat again with Britney & her friends, they introduced me to the rest of the guy-friends they had, but for my luck all of them were the stupid jocks that did the ''welcome'' to my car. oh well, at least the girls weren't in that.

I walked to my next period with britney, Algebra. hard subject, back in my hometown I used to be the worst of the class (place 19 of 20). I sat again next to James Mclovin, the teacher was absent so we were all talking to each other & I used that time to get to know him better.

GOD!! I can't believe it but James Mclovin is PERFECT!! Maybe he's not so hot as the others but he has a perfect personality. officialy, he's my very first guy friend.

_**Sept.7/09**_

Third day... how was it?? I'LL JUST TELL YOU

I walked (as usual) to my first period (right now I don't remember which was it) I was about to sit next to britney when james called me & told me ''Would you like to sit next to me?'' I was blank, nobody ever asked me to sit next to them in class, but I obviously accepted. we talked during the whole period but obviously paying attention to the teacher. at the end of the class the teacher said ''well, I hope all of you have read the 1st novel listed in your scholastic list because there's gonna be a test tomorrow. no biggy, it's only 100 pgs long.'' I obviously had read the novel but james hadn't, so at the end of the class he told me ''hey emmy, I haven't read that novel so, do you think I can come over to your place I read it with you?'' I said ''yes, come by at 4:00 p.m.'' I stood in the same place for like 10 minutes, then I wondered ''ok. did I just made an apointment to go on a date with james?'' I felt, Happy?? My first date, well not official because we were just gonna study but refering back to the rule #3 of the girls code it states that ''all dates are official. even if the man doesn't realize it'' oh well, I'll just ignore that rule.

When I got home I looked at the time, it was 3:15 p.m, still 45 minutes before james came, I still had time to dress, freshen up & chill up, I just can't be nervous around him, he will TOTALLY know I'm starting to feel things for him...


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------- Cupid's Rings on fire ----------------------

_**Chapter #3**_

''I couldn't...I think I like him''

_**DEAR DIARY:**_

OMG!! James Mclovin is coming to my house!! I can't believe it. but the weird thing is why am I excited?? We've only know each other for 3 days & suddenly I'm so freaking excited because he's coming to my house?? This is weird, is a feeling I've never experienced before, not even with Ben Campbell. now that I think about it, I never really liked ben Campbell, I just said I loved him because my friends told me he had the biggest crush on me & I didn't wanna look like ''hey, I don't like you'' so I said that.

_**Sept.7/07 (Time: 4:00 p.m.)**_

OMG he's here!! I can't believe it!! and yeah, it's true, I thought about it and I really have feelings for him. I know it's often to soon to start feelings things for someone I just met but I just can't hope it, Like I said before HE'S PERFECT! and I really don't care about the age or anything like it, he might be younger than me for 11 months (practically 1 year) but he's PERFECT!!

I received him at home & went over to the living room to study. as we started studying I wondered in my mind ''has he ever kissed a girl?'' I thought he didn't because of his age but he told me he had, I honestly kinda believed him but he didn't convince me pretty much of the fact so I told him he wasn't able to kiss me, he told me he was & that I was scared so I leaned closer and I KISSED HIM! I just couldn't belive that I kissed such a guy & the fact that I've known him for so little & didn't knew him pretty much didn't help AT ALL! after what happened things went really weird. I couldn't look at him in the eyes because something inside my body went wrong, I mean I KISSED HIM and that's something that's really important to me. for 2 hours I was asking myself the same question in my head ''did we REALLY did what just happened?'' I kept asking that question & I just couldn't stop! he was about to leave so, in order for me not to regret it, I told him ''James, Do we do it again?'' He hesitated & told me ''Ok but quickly'' we kissed again & he left. at bedtime my mind was wondering around the room like crazy! I just COULDN'T belive myself, it was MY FIRST LOVE KISS and I enjoyed a lot.

_**Sept.8/07**_

I went to school very nervous because I wasn't gonna see him with the same face I've seen him for the past 3 days. I went into the classroom & sat in my regular seat, I looked at James & realized he was also looking at me, instantly I blushed. at the period where we had to turn in the test I turned it really fast, in fact, I was one of the first ones to turn it in, and for me to do that is nearly imposible. I scored a C+ on that test, not a very good grade but it helped me pass the subject. at the end of the day & found james in the entrance and he asked me if he could go to my house again to sudy english. in my mind I was thinking ''no, no, no, NO!'' But I ended up saying that he could.

_**Sept.8/07 (Time 3:30 p.m.)**_

This time he arrived sooner and way better looking. we started reading the book we were supposed to read called ''The giver'' & I'm kinda lazy when it's up to reading books that I dislike and, in fact, he had already finished the whole book & I was only missing the last chapter so I told him to please summarize it for me, Guess what he told me? TO GIVE HIM A KISS!! at first & had his cheek, but then he told me on the lips so I leaned closer & kissed him again, this time wasn't as special as the last one. the following kisses were very dumb. one was because he wanted to, the other one was because I kinda wanted to kiss his lips again, the other one was because he summarized the chapter for me, & the last less important one was because I wanted to see if my lip gloss will stick to his lips if I kissed him. at last it was so normal that I stopped, but then I told him ''you know? I've kissed your lips tons of time but never your tounge'' so he told me ''I think's to late for it to stop'' so he leaned closer & WE KISSED, BUT THIS TIME IT WAS A TRUE TOUNGE KISS!! (even thought it lasted 0.5 seconds) I broke apart, realizing he wasn't my boyfriend & he had to go, he gave me a peck (because at that time it was normal for us) and then kissed my cheek & leaved. I had to go meet up to a friend's B-day so I imediately changed & went over to her house. in her B-day I told a friend of mine that turned as pale as a paper but then she calmed down. I told her the entire story & she poped like a balloon because she didn't knew ANYTHING about my crush for James Mclovin, it was completely unknown to her. we celebrated our friend's B-day & I had to go early because the next day there was school...


End file.
